ENTER 5
is the ENTER 5 '''published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house Previous of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion, being the '''chapter 60 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis Sakura tells Kayo that her younger sister was killed by a cane from the magical girls site. Sakura goes on to narrate the news: " The incident of beating and murder of a girl in the city of Koganei ", an incident in which 3 eighth grade students Tatsumi Karasuma, Ryuto Saibara and Tsubasa Hisamatsu murdered a girl of 8 aged, thanks to eyewitness support, these 3 students had become the main suspects in that incident, traces of DNA such as hair strands and saliva from the suspects confirmed their presence at the murder site, but the suspects denied that accusation. There was not a single trace on the boys' body that could confirm that they were the cause of the victim's physical aggression, nor was there any evidence that the damage to the girl's body was due to them, at the end of the case the police could not find the weapon with which they should have hit the girl. Due to these problems during the investigation the 3 defendants were released in the absence of concrete evidence. After reading the news Sakura comments that it is impossible for a couple of boys could commit that act without leaving any evidence, stressing that it would only be possible if a stick was involved, Kayo to hear this is astonished exclaiming that these guys also received a stick of the site, but Sakura says that they may have obtained them differently, she recalls that in Kayo's younger sister's report, it was quite strange, since the autopsy results said that there were no signs that the blows were because of a physical blow. When Kayo analyzes it, he is anguished to the point of wanting to vomit, but if that website is really the one that caused his family to become so unfortunate, he would not forgive them; Sakura mentions that father was jailed for taking revenge, for Kayo he's just a crazy killer, but for Sakura that man is a Hero, a hero who left everything to punish evil, who does not He could be tried by law, many of these criminals live without any charge of conscience and then there are the relatives of the victim who can only join in despair and repress as best as possible their vengeful feelings so that those laws will not be applied Judges who could not help them at the time, but Kayo's father managed to impose justice there are people who repress themselves in silence, but in the deepest part of their being they are grateful for that act that their father did. Sakura shows Kayo certain forums on the internet that endorse the act done by his father and reaffirms that those kids did not deserve to be saved, they are better dead. Kayo, despite hearing this, says that his life and that of his mother ended that sad, I never consider that he saved them. She does not want to be the same as him, her idea for justice will be to support everything, until they can recover their lives and their future. At the end of this conversation Sakura tells him to do what he wants and asks if he can not use his wand now that he has used the skill that was available, Sakura tells him to go together with the Slaughter Note to copy other skills, Kayo asks because he wants to help her, to which Sakura responds is looking for someone, a girl who did not appear in the slaughter note, which does not know his face or his name Kayo tries to ask who he was, but Sakura ignores her and she gives a warning about the use of the canes since they consume her life expectancy, she says that a proof of this is bleeding when she is a magical girl and also shows her the emblem she has on her arm in this way He can assure how much life he has left before he dies, when he hears this, Kayo asks him what time Sakura spent his life saving her from Melissa's group, she tells him she will not do it again and before leaving she congratulates him r his birthday. Importan Events * There is talk about the murder of Kayo's younger sister. ** The name of the main suspects in the killing of Airi Komura is also revealed. * Sakura mentions that he is looking for a specific magical girl, it can be presumed that the girl she refers to is Alice Misumi. * Sakura forms an alliance with Kayo, to look for other girls magical and copy their skills. Gallery ENTER_5_Pag_1.jpeg|Page 1 ENTER_5_Pag_2.jpeg|Page 2 ENTER_5_Pag_3.jpeg|Page 3 References es:ENTER 5 Category:List of chapters